


Temptation

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [13]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Codependency, M/M, SePTXCC17, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Scott's never been good at denying himself.





	Temptation

Scott’s never been good at denying himself. He can’t stick to diets because the craving for ice cream or cookies or donuts gets to be too overwhelming. He splurges on impulse buys like toys and games and shiny leather jackets because they’re exciting and new and he just has to have them. He goes to see movies and shows he enjoys as many times as he can, simply because he can. He indulges in probably too many drinks, and definitely too many hours out at clubs. It’s fun and there’s little harm in it. He gets tired and overwhelmed but it’s worth it, in his mind. Everything is always worth it.

Scott’s never been good at denying himself people, either. He accepts love in all forms from just about anyone who offers. Boys wanting to kiss on the dance floor, maybe do a little more somewhere more private. Friends cuddling him at the drop of a hat. Affectionate, good-natured flirting, whether an intent exists behind the gestures or not.

Scott could never even consider denying himself Mitch. Mitch is a constant in his life, something—some _one_ —he cannot live without. It doesn’t matter what might come between them; the temptation to have Mitch, to hold him and kiss him and talk to him and kiss him and _have_ him, it’s too strong for Scott to resist. He’s never been good at denying himself anyway.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
